1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a main cylinder casing segment for a revolving flat card.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is presently customary to provide a revolving flat with stationary carding elements in the so-called pre-carding, re-carding and under.-carding zones. The terms pre-carding, re-carding and under-carding zones are defined in commonly assigned German Patent Application No. 3,835,776. These elements are normally provided as single rods which can be grouped at all events in assembly units through fastening plates, as described in commonly assigned European Patent Application No. 336,221.
The provision of a flat-like frame for single carding elements is also known, however. Reference can be made to Swiss Patent Application PS 662,804 and FIG. 6 thereof, in particular. The idea is, however, not dealt with completely, in that
the single elements must apparently be set up individually against the card; PA1 the form of the segment is not optimal from the viewpoint of savings in weight; and PA1 the segment is devised as a single part, without considering the function in one system.